


I'm in Love With the Cavendish

by FroppyKomori



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Kind of Alternate Universe, POV Alternating, Romantic Comedy, You'll see what I mean, but not by a lot, some drama but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: Atsuko Kagari is just your average girl. Average looks, average grades, average magical ability which is none at all because magic doesn't exist. Well it shouldn't and yet someway somehow she managed to wind up in a place where not only does it exist but it runs rampant.The setting of one of her favorite JRPG's, Luna Nova.And who should she "meet" but the most popular character in the game and everyone's dream girl (perhaps even including her own), Diana Cavendish.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	I'm in Love With the Cavendish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure some of you already noticed, but yes this is inspired by the novel 'I'm in Love With the Villainess'. I absolutely love that novel and I thought it be a perfect fit for a Diakko story. Those of you who know what cavendish means can laugh about the title. 
> 
> Like the novel much of this story will be in the dreaded first person. I know, even I have difficulty when it comes to reading in first person but I'm trying to come around, first person doesn't automatically mean bad. And when it comes to the novel I felt it fit the story it wanted to tell better than if they were to do it another way.

"...kko? Akko?" 

What a sweet little voice, feels like there's something familiar about it though? Oh well, go away sweet little voice I'm trying to sleep here. 

"If she doesn't wake up we'll be late." 

Late? Late for what? And come to think of it why is a stranger in her room? Would it be worth opening her eyes to find out?

Nah. 

"I could wake her up, heh heh he" 

Now that one just sounded sinister, were her parents just letting deranged strangers into her room? But, they really do sound....familiar?

"Sucy!" 

_Sucy?!_

I quickly sit up to open my eyes only to close them again as I fall back after finding my soft head against something very hard and right above me. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Oh good she's awake... Sucy stop laughing!" 

"I can't help it" she takes a moment to breath "She's such a dunce." 

"Sucy please." 

Being careful not to sit up too quickly this time, I open my eyes to find that sure enough standing next to 'my' bed was Lotte and Sucy. Two of the characters from one of my favorite JRPG's , Little Witch Academia. Taking a look at my surroundings confirms that this room is indeed the spitting image of the one you receive in the game. Complete with Lotte's books and Sucy's little....chemistry set. 

Speaking of, I turn to them again unable to help the tears forming in my eyes as the reality of the situation finally hits me. "Lotte, Sucy!" I lunge at them, only managing to catch one in my fall as the other had the foresight to slink out of the way. 

"A-Akko?! Why are you crying?... Akko?!" Lotte attempts to comfort me while at the same time finding a way to escape my grasp. Oh sweet sweet Lotte. 

"That party must have messed her up more than I thought" Her voice sounded way more amused than concerned. Oh terrible terrible Sucy. 

"Party?" I ask as I look up at her, finally allowing Lotte to go free. It was she who answered me while lifting herself up off the floor. "Don't you remember, Akko? Last night there was a party celebrating Andrew."

"We crashed it with a love bee that nearly destroyed your life." Sucy just had to add, not hiding her snickering in the least. 

Oh so this was right after the games long introduction to the world/characters and the beginning of the Magic Festival Arc. Which means. "Diana?!"

"W-why are you yelling for her all of a sudden??" 

"Yeah, after yesterday you think it'd be Andrew she'd be calling out for." Oh no, don't tell me I'm already on the Andrew route?!

Let me clarify, while Little Witch Academia was a game that focused more on friendship and the adventure it did have some qualities like that of an Otome game. The game allowed you to form a close bond with one of three characters, true it doesn't sound like a lot of variety but, with the exception of one, the characters and their storylines were really well flushed out. 

That one exception was Andrew which in a way is disappointing when considering that his paired ending is suppose to be the 'canon' one. Well it was never outright confirmed but it's what many fans believe given some of the clues they've come up with for that theory. The biggest two clues being that while the other two candidates have love possibilities outside of the main character Andrew doesn't. And two, when first meeting Andrew your character will blush at him no matter what, where as it's always a choice for the other two. There's also the fact that his route is so easy you could get sucked into it without realizing you're there. But that's probably what you get when you make one of the possible love interests someone who is barely in the game. 

The second 'obvious' (and I say obvious for a reason you'll understand in a minute) candidate is Amanda O'Neal. Now her route is not only fun with all the hijinks you get into together but it also has a surprising amount of depth and feeling to it. I say surprising cause when it comes to Amanda, being deep is not one of the first ten things you think about. Same goes tenfold for the last candidate but I won't say who it is to avoid spoiling you if you haven't played the game yet. Unlike the other two who were announced with the game the last candidate was meant to be a surprise only the most persistent players were able to receive. 

So hard is their route that for the longest time most players thought the developers were trolling us and that there were really only two routes. No there is a third, I found out myself after many playthroughs of the game for I refuse to look up a guide or have anything spoiled in any way. I will say this though, it was incredibly unexpected and while it wasn't Diana like who I was perhaps maybe just slightly hoping for, it was amazing and definitely my favorite route by far.

But moving on to something more important, Diana Cavendish. I wasn't the only one disappointed that the third option wasn't her she's the games fan favorite. So popular was she that it was almost annoying and I'll admit I greatly disliked her in the beginning. She first comes off as that stereotypical mean rich girl who is perfect in every way without having to lift a finger. But the more you play the more you realize it's not actually like that at all. Except the mean part at first but even she can grow and learn. It's a beautiful thing to watch. Diana Cavendish, her story was sweet but sadly paved with so much hardship and loneliness. I have something too embarrassing to admit. 

I fell in love with Diana. With a video game character who wasn't real. and yes there were times when the thought of that was depressing. Can I admit another embarrassing thing? Not only was I in love with Diana but I don't really have many, or any, real life friends. I saw Lotte and Sucy, the protagonist's best friends, as the closest things I had to best friends. For the longest time I wished to show them what they meant to me but I was chained by the rules and possibilities of the game. 

But now, now they're right in front of me. I can touch them, I can talk to them, I can...I can...

"Lotte, Sucy!" This time I manage to catch both in an embrace, much to their surprise and Sucy's strangled protests. The tears are now coming in the form of rivers and I must look very ugly right now but I don't care. 

"I UB EW GUYS" 

"Ugh, kill me now" 

"Akko, if we don't hurry we won't get any breakfast." Good old Lotte, always the voice of reason. 

"Diana will be there!" I yell out as I let go of them, ignoring their look of confusion in favor of getting dressed, in my very own Luna Nova uniform might I add with an internal squeal, quickly so we can head out for breakfast. 

The walk to the mess hall was... much longer than I thought it would be, the game somehow made it seem both bigger and smaller than it actually was. While it only took a second for your character to descend the stairs the staircases were actually very long and narrow. We have to climb up and down these every day?!

But it was worth it for as soon as we stepped into the large room my eyes landed directly on Diana. How could they have landed anywhere else when her mere presence demanded your attention whether you wanted it to or not. She was surrounded by her two minions as usual but they didn't matter, what mattered was the beautiful girl with the platinum highlighted green hair, no the platinum green highlighted hair, ugh no that's not right either. But she must have felt something off for it didn't take long for her eyes to meet mine, the look on her face was that hard expression she always had but with an eyebrow tilted just slightly to say 'why are you staring at me?'. 

Next thing I know I was walking over to her, her sharp eyes following my every step. It couldn't be helped this had to be a dream, no way was she right there. As soon as I say something or reach out to touch her I'll wake up. But this dream was so realistic that it couldn't be helped. Please, whoever or whatever controls dreams please let me just say one thing before waking me up. I beg of you just this once.

Both her eyebrows are shooting up as she realizes I mean to take her hand. I figured that's why she dropped the cutlery, the other has a book in it and it may not be far-fetched to assume that she values knowledge more than food so I doubted she would have dropped the book. 

"Akko?!" I have her hand in mine and it's as soft as I always thought it would be that my thumb can't help but brush once against the back of it. Here goes nothing, I let out a deep breath as I ready myself for the rude awakening I'll obviously receive right after this. In the softest voice with as much conviction I can muster I tell her. 

"I love you, Diana." 

…but nothing happens. 


End file.
